The Fix
by VALLED
Summary: I nodded and began to speak. “Well, where should I begin?” “Why not at the beginning? It seems like the most logical place to start, if you think about it,” the old nameless miko replied, waiting patiently for my response.
1. Chapter 1

The Fix By VALLED

* * *

"Excuse me, young miss. Might you help me carry this bag of rice to my home over there? My bones have become weak from old age and I no longer have the strength to," an old lady called from a distance. She had dark gray and her skin looked like it was sagging past her cloths. She was also in a miko outfit. I could clearly tell why she needed my help carrying that bag of rice, she was hunched over s far, it looks like she was trying to pick something up while walking. When she was close enough to me she examined my blood stained cloths. I was wearing a new pair of skinny jeans and a blue Aero hoodie over my bra. The zipper only went half way down the jacket so I placed the zipper as far down as it could go, for it was a hot day. The old miko smiled at me and handed me the bag of rice. I held it easily in one arm and dragged my yellow bag on the road with my free hand. "Come young lady, I will feed you and you will wash your cloths." She led me to an old beaten up log cabin far from the village we were in. The inside was in better condition than the out. It looks as if she recently had then redone due to mold or some other problem. "Set the rice over there and take off your cloths if you have any wounds." I simply nodded, placing the rice down in a corner then removing my jacket, revealing my bare skin, wound, and bra. I heard her gasp slightly at the sight; the wound looked as though three giant claws had struck my stomach, which, in all reality actually happened. "Take that chest wrap off as well," she said gesturing towards my bra. I nodded and removed it. She went to an area on the floor and popped open a secret compartment, and pulled out first aid. "Girl, I have not heard you speak a single word yet, why?" I simply put my hand on my neck turning my head from side to side, and shed a single tear. She nodded, understanding that it was a touchy subject. I gave her a sad and apologetic smile. "Lay here, on your back." I did as told, and she tended to my wounds, and wrapped my chest. The night went by quickly, because immediately after she finished tending to me, we ate and slept.

Due morning, I awoke with no dream lingering in my mind. No lost feeling left lingering in my heart. It's just plain old emptiness that was left to linger in the dark and light corners of my soul. The miko approached my laying body, "Would you care to explain...everything?" I nodded and opened my mouth to start my story, but instead a shriek louder than hell escaped my lips, just what I was afraid of. "It's okay, let it out. Let it all out."

I nodded and began to speak. "Well, where should I begin?"

"Why not at the beginning? It seems like the most logical place to start, if you think about it," the old miko replied waiting patiently.

I nodded, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am obviously of Japanese descent, but I was cursed and blessed with my blue eyes. I was born five hundred years in the future. Where Edo is now located, soon, it will be called Tokyo, which is my birthplace." I sighed. "On my fifteenth birthday I was pulled into the Bone-Eater's well at my shrine, by a centipede demon, where I realized I had a jewel called the 'Shikon no Tama' embedded in my side. From there, I came to Inuyasha's forest, where a met a half demon, ultimately named Inuyasha. He thought I was the Priestess, Kikyo, who had died 50 years earlier. I turned out to her reincarnation. At the moment I shattered the 'Shikon no Tama', my journey began." I then explained how I met every one of my companions and enemies one by one using up the whole day at my will, and how another conquest, the search for Naraku, had begun.

She smiled at me sweetly then said, "I have a feeling, that this part of the story is just the beginning to the long, long journey that you are about to tell. I nodded again, and then lay on my back for her to change my bandages and ten to my wounds. We then ate, and slept, and we both greatly awaited the day to come at dawn, to continue along with my tale.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, it's my second Fan Fic, and I don't really plan on abandoning this one. So I hope I'll have the strength to accomplish it. (=-) R&R

I also realize that it's an extremely short chapter, I'll try to write longer ones without stretching it out too much.


	2. Chapter 2

The FixBy VALLED

The next few weeks breezed by with the telling of my adventures with Inuyasha and the gang, until I came to the most recent memory. The old woman waited patiently for this tale. But all that happened was the fear that arose in my eyes. In certain stories, my eyes would grow soft, stern, cold, or intense, but had never shown fear. "Miko, please, tell me, what is your name?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you would ask that. I am Megumi Yamamoto. A retired miko, the village gives me rice and meat to pay for the times that I have served them."

"I see." I looked her straight in the eye. "I am coming to the end of my story, so please, be patient."

"I always am." She smiled. "But, I must tell you this; your story will not end, until you decide it's over. Do you really want that to be the ending?"

I looked at her, clearly flabbergasted, and gawked a little. "Your wisdom, ponders me so. Now let me begin this chapter. That morning was beautiful. The sun was high in the sky and there was this cool breeze. But the clouds weren't really cooperating. It started to grow dark and stormy like. The night earlier Inuyasha had taken off after Kikyo. He still had not returned. I was looking out over the hill secluded; it seemed like something called out to me. Saying I should just walk away from everything. That's it's not worth the pain and suffering that everyone puts me through. It said that the result won't make everything better, like it should. I didn't know whether or not I should believe and follow it, or ignore it until Inyasha came back. When he did, it was disgusting. He was covered in hickeys and his clothes, I don't even know. But I ignored it. I didn't confront him, like I usually would. This time, Inuyasha confronted me. He walked up to me diligently and said, "Kagome, I love you."

My gosh, those were the words I waited for. Ever since I met him, I wanted to hear those words. The famous 'I love you'. But like always, I had to ruin it, us. I looked up at him and frowned, 'do you really?' I asked with my hands wrapped around my knees, sitting on that hill. 'I'm sorry; it's just that I couldn't tell.'

"Oh, the Kikyou thing, that's long gone, I mean, pshhhhh so yesterday."

"It is, isn't it? But you words carry so much truth. That it was just yesterday. Just yesterday when you last saw her. Just yesterday, when you pushed me aside and chased after her. And I'm not exaggerating. You literally pushed me aside. I really want to crawl into your arms right now, and smother you to death, but I just can't." I was harsh on him, but now that I think about, he deserved it, for what was about to happen next." I paused for affect.

"The storm seemed to be coming closer and closer to our little clearing, our home for the time being. At the moment it came to close, everyone's senses picked up. You could tell t wasn't a normal storm. Then Inuyasha spoke, "Naraku," and clutched his sword, slightly pulling it out of its sheath. The name seemed to hang in the air until his head perked in another direction, "Kikyou?" My heart sank, even though I knew he would do the same thing over and over, pushing me away in the process. He took off again, in her direction.

"Inuyasha," I called. Only he would run off in the middle of battle to meet his whore, only him. I quickly dashed towards my companions, Sango and Miroku, to grab my bow and arrows.

"Kagome, stay back, Sango and I can handle it," Miroku called, turning his body around to face my person. I was too upset to listen to him even though I should have. I felt all my power shooting through my body, just pushing at my skin. I notched and aimed the arrow, then let all of my miko powers flow through it. I could just barely hear the screams and yells of my companions, shouting for my return. I shot the arrow. If you were there, you would see a bright pink light engulf the sky. When everything cleared up, the storm like cloud was gone and one being was left, floating. His name is Naraku.

"I am impressed with your powers, young miko." He said gracefully landing just feet in front or my person. Everyone was surprised that it was actually him, instead of the puppets he sends causally to us. "To take out a single demon, is expected, but to take out a demon army, you gain respect." My eyes widened, a he pointed out my power. "As I can tell, your mutt has run off with the dead priestess, again. I may presume?" I lowered my head. Strangely he showed no angst to attack.

"What brings you here Naraku?"

"Well, I just wanted to have a little bit of fun, and chose my next victim." He smirked at me. I nearly gagged. He then sprinted the couple of feet separating us, picking me up, in the process. Sango and Miroku yelled and attacked, but not to their full potential, for I was in his arms. If you blinked, you wouldn't see him take off with my person. I screamed and yelled at the top of my lungs, praying Inuyasha would come and save me. We reached a castle like building, and he set me down in a tiny room." My voice stopped. Fear, trembled all over my body. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and quickly glanced over to it, still trembling.

"Shhh, calm down Kagome. You need not go to those memoirs if it displeases you." I nodded.

"But I have to."

I continued "He wasn't gentle when he set my down more or less, he rather through me. "Dear, dear Kagome. A young miko, forced to take responsibility for her actions." His eyes were thriving with hate and malice as he said this. He was slowly approaching me, letting my fear sink into his flesh. I was trembling. I couldn't speak a word. I wanted to get up and run, but my great fear caused paralysis. He came so close to me that he was practically on top of my person. I could feel his warm breath on my face. It was back against the wall for me there. "You have impressed me so, but what will you do now?" I felt my eyes soften as I went into thought for his question. I had nowhere to go. I had no one to rescue me. No one to pat my back, or ruffle my hair, or even give me a comforting smile, that everything was going to be okay. He sensed me gulp. "Well?"

I sighed. "I, don't know." He leaned in closer, are lips were only millimeters away. As he was doing this, for some reason, my hands searched the wall, for I don't even know what. His lips roughly touched mine, and his fangs pierced them. He pulled back and I shivered at what he had just done. "You are pathetic," I yelled, surprising the both of us. He smiled, and then drew his sword. The blade was new and crisp. "You have gained courage from that little sexual touch? And you call me pathetic." He laughed then used the swords length to touch just under my chin. I started to bleed. I couldn't move again. The sword cut and nicked me continuously, but did not even graze my face. "Say something," he yelled. I didn't even wince or grunt at the pain he was causing me. Finally, he dropped his sword and grabbed me by the neck. He was strangling me." While saying the last part my hand traced its way up to my neck, then to the scars on the side if my neck, from his claws that pierced my skin. "He raised me off the ground then dropped me. After that, he picked up his sword and impaled me , creating these fatal wouns that you treated me for. Thank you," I said the last part looking up at her with a smile.

"You're welcome."

"He soon left, bored of my presence. That was my chance. I got up still in pain, when Kagura surprisingly came to my side. "Kid, you can't die, not if I want my freedom," she said wrapping a sloppy bandage to stop some of my blood flow. "After Naraku left this room a couple of minutes ago, he immediately went in search of roomers to where his next jewel shard is." I nodded in response. "Good, don't talk. I will take you to a village far from here. That is where I expect you to recover." I simply nodded. She quickly evacuated us from the castle and we took off on her feather. I was surprised that she dropped me off without a word then returned with my yellow bag. I couldn't remember if I brought it with me when Naraku kidnapped me or not. Then, that's where I met you." I smiled, this time showing my perfect teeth.

She gasped, "I'm sorry I made you carry that heavy bag of rice."

"Nah, it's okay, I—" I was cut off by some yelling. We both looked at each other then got up to see what the commotion was. What I saw was a huge surprise, well, not really, it was the gang. Seeing them made me quickly check my wounds, they were all better. "Well, that's my ride." I smiled at her.

She smiled back, "Well, it seems so."

"It was so nice meeting you and thank you, so much for helping—"

"Go," she cut me off.

I bowed. "Thank you," I whispered in her ear before running off to see my friends.

They all looked at me in shock, excluding Kikyou, which I noted she was there, with her arm around Inuyasha. "Hey guys...," I said waving my hand, and then Sango, Shippou, and somehow Kirara glomped me to death. I looked at Inuyasha, then frowned, he was lip-locking with Kikyou. I sighed, with good reason. The next few days were going to be long and hard, and full of explaining.

The End


End file.
